Lillies Aren't Roses
by kvh90-always
Summary: Lily keeps on ending up in odd situations. Especially with or around her would-be enemy, James Potter...so what will everybody's favorite red head do? Fall in love of course!
1. Diagon Alley: Now and Then

Lilies aren't Roses  
  
Lily's eyes sparkled as she looked around. Diagon Alley was amazing! Books  
on magic, broomsticks, wands, gold, robed wizards and witches, wonderful  
sights everywhere. Her mother and father looked around, apparently just as  
lost for words as she was. Suddenly she realized, she didn't care if  
Petunia called her a freak anymore, she didn't care if the neighborhood  
children teased her anymore. These people wouldn't! She was one of them.  
This was her world now.  
Lily Evans, now 16, smiled at the memory. Six years ago, she had found this  
world when she was accepted at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Bemused, she realized that she was standing on the exact same place as she  
had been, all those years ago, when she set foot in the magical shopping  
center for the first time. She was so happy that she was returning to the  
Wizarding World after three months stuck with Petunia that happiness  
threatened to bubble over her like an over-filled teacup. Life was perfect!  
"Hey! Evans!"  
Or not so perfect.  
She tried to disappear into the throngs of people so as not to be caught  
but was unsuccessful.  
"How're you doing Evans?" James Potter asked he grabbed her hand and turned  
her to face him. He was slightly breathless and ran his hand through his  
hair as he spoke. Lily winced, she hated it when he did that.  
"Just fine Potter," she muttered. "Until you came along."  
"Oh come on! Come keep me and-" He gestured behind at Sirius Black "this  
idiot, company at the ice cream shop."  
"I would rather not."  
"Please."  
"LILY!" the voice came from behind. Lily turned and saw her two best  
friends, Elsa Prewitt, and Danielle McKinnon waving run up to her.  
"My gosh! I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Lily exclaimed.  
"I know.we've got so much to talk about.oh, I see you have company."  
Danielle gave a scorning look at Potter and Black.  
"Elsa and Danielle, you two look more radiant than ever before." Said  
Sirius with a mock bow.  
"Cut the crap, Black." Both girls chorused.  
"Please get me out of their company!" Lily pleaded.  
"That we can do!" Elsa decided. "Come on, lets go get our books for this  
year."  
"Come on Lily! Do ice cream with us.your friends can come.I'm serious."  
"NO! I AM SIRIUS!" Burst out Sirius. All three girls looked at each other,  
clearly wondering what they were doing in the company of such a disturbed  
individual.  
Lily blinked. "Sorry, Potter, we've got better things to do." She linked  
arms with the other two and they walked off.  
"Thanks a lot, Padfoot." James muttered, staring at Lily's retreating  
figure.  
"Oh cheer up Prongs! I've got the best prank we can play on the Slytherins!  
It'll put you out of you're rejection depression quick enough. Come on,  
lets get ice cream and I shall explain." Sirius said excitedly  
"Is food all you ever think about Sirius?" James asked, but he followed his  
friend, ginning.  
AN: this is my first fic! Be nice please! Not much now but more is  
coming.soon! (promise) Reviews would be cool.if you would like me to base a  
character off of you email (kikiv_always@hotmail.com) me with:  
hair color  
eye color  
1st and 2nd house preference  
Evil or good?  
Respond to question: your friends are in danger, what do you do? 1) run  
while you're still okay 2) feed them to the enemy 3) save their lives in a  
heroic way 4) try to help them and save yourself as well 5) laugh  
ON THE TITLE OF YOU'RE EMAIL, WRITE THAT YOU'RE FROM FAN FICTION!! Much  
luv to any and all who read !!!! 


	2. A Somewhat Eventful Train Ride

Lilies Aren't Roses  
  
"Elsa! Help me with this trunk!" Lily cried, attempting to lift it up onto the train.  
  
"Alright! Help me with mine." Elsa replied. The girls attempted to stack both the trunks  
  
on top of each other than lift them together, up onto the railing. The only result of this  
  
effort was that the girls now had extremely sore hands and backs. Time and again they  
  
dropped the trunks, cursing as they hit their knees and feet. Danielle, meanwhile, was  
  
shaking with laughter and not being in the slightest bit helpful. Elsa and Lily glared at  
  
her.  
  
"Evans! Need a hand?" Lily sighed as James Potter once again approached her.  
  
"No- Potter I really am fine. Really-"  
  
"Honestly, we can help! Oy! Sirius, lend a hand." Sirius looked up, from down the  
  
corridor when his name was called. Almost bouncing, he ran down to them, and burst in  
  
to song when he reached their little party.  
  
"Oh, though he was born to a horrid family,  
  
And was nearly killed by dear old mummy,  
  
Sirius Black was a wonderful boy,  
  
And looks that pretty girls gave him were always coy.  
  
Best prankster that Hogwarts ever did see.  
  
So many people wish that they could me!"  
  
He finished his 'Very Sirius Sonnet' (as dubbed by James) and bowed. All three girls put  
  
their heads in their hands, sighing.  
  
"Sirius! Get over yourself and help me. You're going to end up worse than Lockheart "  
  
The boy in the next compartment was styling his hair and grinning toothily at himself in  
  
a jeweled mirror. Sirius and James chuckled and picked up both trunks easily and set  
  
them on the over bins with the others. Lily, rubbing her foot, turned to James.  
  
"Thank you.Potter." She said finally, forcing a smile.  
  
James grinned, "for my help, will you grace me with your presence at the first  
  
Hogsmeade visit?"  
  
"No Potter. I can't-"  
  
"Aww.Lily, sure you can! We can sit by the fire in the Three Broomsticks romantically  
  
sipping butterbeer and staring into one another's eyes." he trailed off, looking wistful.  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Potter, shut up." Said Danielle, laughing. "She wouldn't go with you, and even if she  
  
wanted to she couldn't. She's got a date already."  
  
"WHAT?" gasped James, seemingly shocked that any male could get Lily besides  
  
himself. "WHO?"  
  
"Amos Diggory!" Elsa exclaimed, and all the girls giggled. "Looks like you missed  
  
your chance Potter! We'll be going then!" the girls rushed off, gossiping, as the train  
  
started moving. Sirius was looking for Remus and Peter, James followed behind,  
  
seething.  
  
*Amos Diggory? He doesn't deserve her! Sure he's handsome enough, and a  
  
good Quidditch player ,but so am I! He doesn't have an ounce of fun in him, what  
  
DOES she see in him?*  
  
"Hey, PADFOOT, PRONGS!" the voice came from down the corridor. Striding  
  
toward them were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Excellent! Moony, Wormtail! We were beginning to think you had missed the  
  
train." Said Sirius, shaking hands with the two.  
  
"Us? Where have you been?" asked Lupin, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"With the L's."  
  
"Who?" asked Peter.  
  
"Danielle, Elsa, and.Lily." James muttered.  
  
"James, you're fighting a losing battle you know." Remus told him. "Lily won't  
  
fall for the "Potter Charm" like the others. She's too, well, Lily."  
  
"No. I'll get her eventually, you'll see. Come on, let's go sit down." He said. The  
  
boys spent the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts discussing pranks, Quidditch, girls,  
  
Quidditch, food, Quidditch, how much they hated Snape, and, you guessed it, Quidditch.  
  
By the time they arrived at the castle, all were very hungry. James looked up at the  
  
Castle, glad he was back at his second home.  
  
*This is gonna be a good year, I can feel it.* He thought 


	3. Sirius Makes a Very SIRIUS mistake

Lilies Aren't Roses  
  
Sirius sat in the darkness in his four poster later that night (after the feast) thinking. He  
  
was tiered of James always moping about Lily, it was beginning to take its toll on his  
  
involvement in pranks. He also wanted his friend to be happy and he was sure that Lily  
  
would like James, if she gave him a chance. They just needed a push in the right  
  
direction.suddenly his brain clicked on. Reaching quietly into his trunk, he produced a  
  
small crystal bottle. Inside was a pink liquid, a Like potion and gift from his cousin and  
  
fellow prankster, Andromeda. Not a love potion, that was illegal. The Like potion (if used  
  
in appropriate quantities) merely changed one persons feelings for another positively.  
  
Perhaps, Lily just needed to see what liking James was like. If she responded well, and he  
  
wasn't killed by James before this was over, it might well get them together.  
  
*You shouldn't get involved in this. It's not your problem, let them figure out  
  
their own problems* argued the sensible part of his mind. But being Sirius Black  
  
he ignored that part. Being Sirius Black, he set the bottle on his bedside table planning its  
  
use. Being Sirius Black, he decided that a teaspoon of the potion would make a lovely  
  
addition to Lily's pumpkin juice the next morning.  
  
The day dawned bright and clear the next morning. Lily, Elsa, and Danielle sat at  
  
the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning, joined (to their displeasure) by the  
  
Marauders. James and Peter were in a long discussion about the Quidditch while Lupin  
  
read a book and Sirius jumped in and out of everyone's discussions.  
  
"Excuse me!" Called professor Dumbledore from the high table. Everyone turned  
  
to look at him including Lily. Sirius quickly dipped into his pockets for the potion, this  
  
was the chance he had been waiting for.  
  
"Do to some slight mix ups involving the student schedules and our lovely  
  
poltergeist's liking of fire, we will no be able to get you your class times until lunch. I  
  
trust you-" Sirius quickly uncorked the bottle and leaned over Lily's goblet. He lightly began  
  
pouring in the potion behind her back. Not too much.  
  
"James Potter." He tapped the cup as he poured.  
  
"-to use this time wisely, preferably out of doors or in your common rooms, until we can  
  
get this little problem fixed up-" continued Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius's hand jerked, and the entire bottle gurgled out into the cup. It was too much, Lily (under the influence of this much potion) would begin to like James too much  
  
to fast. She would also not be in control of her emotions! Everyone would know the  
  
liking was magical, he'd be found out! Cursing under his breath, he looked around. He  
  
reached for Lily's goblet. He could switch it with his own, then not drink anymore.he  
  
was just about to pick it up when-  
  
"Thank you everyone, that is all." Dumbledore sat back down and people turned  
  
back to their food, chuckling about Peeves' newest joke. Sirius moved his hand away just  
  
before Lily turned around.  
  
"Let's go have a walk by the lake!" She suggested, and (to Sirius's horror) took a  
  
huge gulp of juice. "Pumpkin juice tastes a bit odd today doesn't it?" she asked.  
  
Elsa pushed ebony hair out of her face and tasted her own, "Not that I can tell-"  
  
she stopped when she saw that Lily was looking oddly at James.  
  
"Can I help you, Evans?" The boy with glasses smirked when he noticed her gaze.  
  
"You're looking nice today, James." she giggled and reached out ran a hand  
  
over his cheek.  
  
Everyone at the table gaped. For one thing, Lily never complimented James, much less  
  
touched him or called him by his first name.  
  
*Oh no. This is not good.* thought Sirius, groaning inwardly.  
  
AN: another chappy done! I'm sooooooo proud! Much thanx to my all my reviewers. I didn't think I'd get any! Hahahhahah (happy happy).for those of you I am basing characters off, I think I will begin next chapter to create you! Thanx! Notes to my reviewers:  
  
Angel Chick2: glad you like it! Algoechen: thanx! I tried to make the spacing better in the beginning but it didn't work! I'll try again Kberg1989: yes, I am going somewhere with the title, but not 'till the end. I think this fic will be 8 or 9 chapters Tribal Leader: thanx so much for the advice! Im thinking about how to make ur character.the formatting went wrong because of an error on my computer, but I think its fixed!  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT- MORE COMING SOON (hopefully tomorrow, 8/9/03) 


	4. False Love Discovered

Lilies Aren't Roses  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Lily! What is wrong with you?" Asked Elsa. She and Danielle had managed to drag her outside and away from the table where she had been making a complete fool of herself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" inquired Lily, who was now skipping in a circle at the side of the lake.  
  
"You're all of a sudden acting like James is the most wonderful person in the world." Exclaimed Danielle.  
  
"Well he is!" protested Lily. "Why do you say 'all of a sudden?' I have always thought James was wonderful!"  
  
"LILY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? YOU HAVE HATED HIM FOR FIVE YEARS!" screeched Elsa.  
  
"Friendly spats between lovers." Said Lily unfazed. Both of her friends looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. Lily wandered off to sit beneath a tree and carve 'Lily and James Forever' in the ground with a stick while humming 'We're off to see the Wizard' under her breath.  
  
"Friendly spats between lovers? Something horrible has happened! We have got to get to the bottom of this, before Lily does something she regrets!" said Elsa, glancing behind her, she saw that the red head was now staring off into space with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Come on! Let's get to the Library and do some research. We've got to find out what's wrong with her!"  
  
Sirius Black ran, sprinted, to the Library as soon as he could after Lily had swallowed the potion. He ran strait to the Potion Section, toward the back. He hurriedly scanned the shelves until finding the one he wanted. Side Effects of Common Draughts by Sir Marcus Museworth. He flipped until he found 'Like Potions' and read:  
  
..The Like Potion, much like the Love Potion, has very few side effects, however the ones it can have can be severe. Metamorphagus's should never use the potion as it will corrupt their changes, only allowing them to have pink hair and red eyes for at least a week, no matter how they change. Also, in unlikely occurrences, people with green eyes have been known to be extremely sensitive to the potion. To those with this rare ailment, the potion will act as one for love, thus making illegal.  
  
Sirius froze. Lily had brilliant green eyes! *The potion will act as one for love. Lily is one of these rare cases! She's now in love with James!* Lily and James would kill him if they found out. Lily for being forced to love James and James would think he was trying to make Lily hate him even more!  
  
He had to find a solution to this, and quickly. Suddenly he heard voices coming from the entrance that could not be mistaken. Elsa and Danielle! He tried to shuffle away quietly with the book, when-  
  
"Black! What're you doing in here?"  
  
"Doing my homework?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Of course you're not!" answered Danielle. "You haven't studied since third year!"  
  
"What's that you've got?" Elsa inquired, pointing to Side Effects of Common Draughts in his hand.  
  
"Potions Extra Credit?"  
  
"Don't be stupid." Both females said. Danielle jerked the book out of his hand, and looked at the page on Like Potions. Her eyes widened as she read.  
  
"Black, did you give Lily a Like Potion so she would be friends with James?" she asked faintly.  
  
"Possibly?" He said.  
  
"And, you didn't read up on the side effects to see if the potion to see if it had any side effects." Said Elsa.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
And Lily is one of these special cases, so now she is in love with James instead of just liking him as a friend?"  
  
"It wouldn't be in the farthest possible reaches of the imagination."  
  
"Black, how stupid could you be?" Danielle asked softly. Sirius had been bracing himself for the blow and was shocked when it didn't come.  
  
"Alright.we've got to get her back to normal. Just give us the antidote now, and we'll figure out what to do about *you* later.  
  
"Idonthaveit." He muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I- I don't have it."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"The antidote was the Disliking Potion. I used it last year in a prank on Snape." Both girls looked blankly at him. Then Elsa spoke:  
  
"You will just have to get another."  
  
"And where am I going to find a Like Potion Antidote in this castle?"  
  
Danielle cut in. "First of all, you will need a Love Potion Antidote, because the potion has backfired to be one for that. Second: as to where you will get it? Professor Zela's private stash."  
  
Sirius gulped. Professor Zela was the very nasty Potions professor who protected her stash well. "But- But-"  
  
"Not buts. And get it by tonight."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"If you don't, we'll tell James that this was a prank to get Lily to hate him even more." Said Elsa crisply.  
  
"And I don't think he'd take it well." Turning, both girls marched out of the Library to Lily before the red head did anything too rash.  
  
Sirius watched them go. *I have really gotten myself into trouble this time! If I steal James' cloak to get the antidote, he might be mad. But- if he thinks this was a prank to make Lily hate him, it'll be worse. I'll take the cloak.* He hurried off towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
AN: good? Bad? The next chapter will be about James, Peter, Remus and Lily when they run into her while the others are in the Library. Starring a very happy and lovesick lily!  
  
Tribal Leader: I am planning a run in with your character and lily in the next chapter!! A snotty slytherin! (hope that's okay)  
  
Senna2: glad you liked it!  
  
Algoechen: the 3rd chapter's better, I agree! I hope you liked this one!  
  
Sexysaxist: thanx!!!!!  
  
I LUV MY REVIEWERS! MORE COMING SOON!! (I promise) 


	5. Arguments and Alliances

Lilies Aren't Roses  
  
AN: I'm not gonna work on basing characters on people anymore. Its too much of a hassle, sorry! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter five  
  
Elsa and Danielle found Lily outside the Great Hall with James, Remus, and Peter. She was holding onto James' arm and kept staring dreamily up at him. James was looking very smug about this and had his arm wrapped around her waste. Peter and Remus kept throwing Lily incredulous glances.  
  
"Lily here finally had the sense to go out with me." He said as they approached.  
  
"I'm really sorry about refusing you before," Lily giggled. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"That's alright Lils." He smiled. "Guess you finally fell for the Potter Charm!"  
  
"You guessed right!" she replied, happily stroking his hair as she spoke.  
  
"Excuse me, Lily, I need to talk to James for a moment if you don't mind." Interrupted Danielle.  
  
Lily frowned, "Can't I stay?" she asked, throwing James loving looks.  
  
"Not this time Lils, we need to talk to James without you for just a second." Said Elsa. "Go on and have lunch, it'll make *James* happy."  
  
"Oh, okay!" she said brightly, then turned to her new boyfriend. "I'll miss you!" She skipped into the Hall for lunch.  
  
Elsa messaged her temples. "My god. Its worse than I thought."  
  
"What is?" asked James. "Lily's finally fallen for me! What's so bad about that?"  
  
"She hasn't fallen for you James! She's just under an enchantment! Lily would never come to like you that fast!" exclaimed Danielle.  
  
"I thought as much." Remarked Remus, a wicked grin spreading over his face. "I'm so glad you told him that. I was going to have to murder James if he made one more bloody comment about that damn 'Potter Charm'."  
  
Peter chuckled. "Too bad Prongs."  
  
James ignored them. "What sort of enchantment are you suggesting?"  
  
"A potion." Blurted out Elsa. Danielle elbowed her.  
  
"And what sort of person would give Lily an illegal Love potion?"  
  
"We-we- can't say." muttered Danielle looking at her feet, her sandy hair falling in front of her face. They had agreed not to tell James unless Sirius failed to bring the antidote.  
  
James studied them for a moment. "I don't believe you." He announced. "You're lying to pull Lily and I apart because you're jealous of what we have." He stormed off to join his girlfriend for lunch.  
  
"UGH! That @*$%@!&#*#)$@!*&! (AN: use your very creative imaginations!)" Elsa cried. "Just because he's proud he can't accept what is right in front of him! MEN ARE SO STUPID!"  
  
"Surely not all men?" Remus chuckled. "Just for the record, I believe you. Lily wouldn't act like that normally."  
  
"Finally, one person who hasn't lost their mind!" she said.  
  
"Elsa, Danielle. you know is responsible for this don't you? Who is it? Why won't you tell James?" asked Peter.  
  
Both girls were surprised, Peter usually didn't speak unless agreeing with someone else or laughing. Both boys looked very curious. Elsa and Danielle looked at one another and nodded. They would tell them.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Both of the Marauders gasped. "Sirius? Why? How?" The girls proceeded to tell them all about Sirius' plan and the Like Potion's side effects. Remus whistled when they had finished.  
  
"So, Lily's one of these special cases and Sirius has gone to get this antidote from Zela's stash?" Danielle nodded.  
  
"Then we will have to keep James occupied until then, so he doesn't miss the cloak," Remus said and Peter nodded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"James has an invisibility cloak." He explained. "Sirius will have taken it to get the antidote." It was Elsa's turn to whistle.  
  
"If James thinks that Sirius has done this to make Lily mad.it's not going be good."  
  
"He's going to find out though.When Lily gets the antidote." Remarked Peter.  
  
"When the time comes, we'll have to get James to believe Sirius when he tells him that he was trying to get Lily to like him and that it was an accident."  
  
"Lily's not going to be happy when she snaps out of this."  
  
"Elsa and I will get Lily away from you guys when we give her the antidote." Danielle decided. "You have Sirius talk to James while we're with Lily, so that the fake love element isn't a shock."  
  
"Right, but we've got to be careful." Said Remus. "If we mess this up we could end up ruining some friendships, agreed?" He offered his hand to Danielle. She hesitated, the Marauders and them had always sworn rivalry, with the exception of James' crush on Lily. Yet, here one of them was, offering a truce, so they could help their friends. She shook his hand.  
  
"Agreed." And they all departed for lunch.  
  
Chappie 5 done! YAY!!!!! I luv my reviewers:  
  
Anwe: thanx!  
  
Sailor-Song73: U R 2 COOL!  
  
Shayley Rain: glad u like it  
  
Algoechen- special thanks for continuously R&Ring!  
  
Sign58: THANKYOU!!!  
  
Heaven's Angel Chick: thanx 4 reviewing again  
  
Ruth3 and United Losers of America: I am going to have you two guys be gryffindor 5th years who are friends/acquaintances of Lily.  
  
Tribal Leader: If you are still interested, I was gonna make you a Slytherin 6th year 


	6. A Cure for Lily

Chapter six  
  
Sirius crept towards Professor Zela's private stash in her office. He had waited until the bad tempered teacher had marched off to lunch before moving towards the door. He saw the cabinet open and quickly began reading the labels on small bottles filled with vile-looking liquids.  
  
"Antidote for Reduction, Toe Inflammation Tonic, Wart enlarger, Pain Remover, Antidote for Willow's Fever, wolfsbane." He muttered to himself. Sirius was sorely tempted to take some of the bottles, they'd come in useful for his pranks.  
  
*Stop it! If you hadn't used that antidote for a prank, you wouldn't be in this mess! Focus on solving the problem at hand!* his mind scolded him. Suddenly, a tiny deep blue bottle caught his eye, he took it down off the shelf.  
  
Love Potion Antidote  
  
"Yes!" he whispered, and pried the lid off, where it fell to the floor. Sirius took a little bottle out of his robes and poured a bit of the black liquid into it. He corked up his own container and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
"Quite astonishing, really." Remarked Professor Zela from just outside the dungeon. All the blood drained from Sirius' face. He quickly grabbed the stopper off the floor and hastily shoved it into the bottle opening.  
  
"Yes, it is. Whoever knew wolfsbane could create a remedy like that." Sirius recognized the voice of Professor Briarwood, Zela's friend, and practically the only person she actually liked. "Think you'd be up to brewing one if you could, Marie?"  
  
"Possibly. Hold on, I'll get your tonic from the cupboard." Sirius froze. Zela was coming into her office! He shoved the antidote back on the shelf and threw the invisibility cloak over his head just as she walked into the room. "Let me see.ah!" She reached right over Sirius and grabbed a purple bottle before handing it to Briarwood.  
  
"Thank you, Marie."  
  
"Not at all Estelle. I believe we have a meeting with the Headmaster?"  
  
"Right you are." The two women left, talking. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly ran out of the dungeon and up to the Great Hall.  
  
Danielle watched as Professor Zela exited the Great Hall with Professor Briarwood. She prayed that Sirius had taken his chance and was now out of the dungeon. Sure enough, several minutes later he came into the Hall looking flustered but otherwise perfectly fine. He sat down with them and began shoveling food into his mouth, James paid him no attention as he was too preoccupied with Lily.  
  
"Do you have it?" Elsa whispered to him a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah." A small bottle was shoved into Danielle's hand under the table. She looked at the black liquid inside skeptically.  
  
"You're sure this is it?" Sirius nodded, still eating. "All of it?" He nodded again.  
  
"Alright."said Elsa. She took the bottle from Danielle and stood up. "Lily?"  
  
The red head looked up. "Yeah?" she smiled at James. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Yes. Could you come with me for a minute?"  
  
"Okay! Hold on." She turned to James and kissed him deeply. "See you in a minute!" She added breathlessly after she was done. People from other tables were sitting opened mouth at all the tables. Lily Evans had kissed her worst enemy! Eyes followed the red head as she left with Danielle and Elsa.  
  
Remus turned to Sirius. "You have to explain, now." He said.  
  
Sirius turned white for the second time in the half-hour. "Y-You know?" He asked weakly.  
  
"We know." Said Peter. "And we told Danielle and Elsa, we'd have you tell James and apologize now, while they're giving her the antidote."  
  
"Tell him now, otherwise it'll be worse. If James finds out by Lily smacking him he'll hate you even more." Remus instructed. Sirius gulped, but his look of fear was replaced by a grim one of determination.  
  
"You're right." He said. "James?"  
  
"Yeah Padfoot? You've seen Lily? She finally got her act together and went out with me! Told you I'd get her in the end." He said smugly.  
  
"Uhhh.great! Er- Listen, James..I need to tell you something."  
  
"What's up guys?" asked Lily bouncing up and down. "I really should get back to James, you know."  
  
"Lily, drink this!" Elsa shoved the bottle at her. Lily gave a curious look at the black liquid.  
  
"Trust us. You'll be glad you did." Said Danielle.  
  
"Ok." Lily took the bottle and took of the lid. Tilting her head back, she swallowed the whole thing. She gagged. Looking at her friends, she blinked stupidly for a moment. Then she looked at the bottle and it all came flooding back.  
  
A look of terrified comprehension dawned over her face. "Did. I-I just do what I think I did. James. I- what how did it happen? WHAT WAS I THINKING?" She yelled  
  
Elsa and Danielle winced. Apparently the potion didn't effect memory, and Lily clearly remembered what had happened perfectly.  
  
"Well," began Danielle.  
  
"Don't get too mad," said Elsa "but you see."  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" the cry was heard from both ends of the Great Hall. One was from the table where Sirius sat, the other from the doorway. James was now standing up at the table and Lily had just entered the Hall. She stormed over to them, took Sirius by the cuff of his shirt, and jerked him out of his seat  
  
"SIRIUS."  
  
"Yes, L-Lily?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Did you give me a LIKING POTION, so that I would like James?"  
  
"Its.a.possibility." He muttered.  
  
"And it acted as a Love Potion?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"AND I BLOODY FELL IN LOVE WITH POTTER, AGREED TO GO OUT WITH HIM AND KISSED HIM?!"  
  
Most of the school was watching now. "It's not in the farthest possible reaches of the imagination." Sirius murmured.  
  
"You will be sorry, Black." She turned to James. "This changes nothing between us, Potter." Lily stalked out of the Hall. James turned to Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot, I thought even you had more sense then this?" He followed Lily out of the hall, looking furious.  
  
Sirius slumped in his chair and covered his face in his hands.  
  
"That went well."  
  
"Shut up Wormtail!" he snapped. "I've made a grand mess of things, haven't I?"  
  
"It's nothing you can't fix." Sirius looked up and saw that Elsa was the one speaking. "Everyone makes mistakes, James has too. This hasn't changed much of the way Lily regards him, maybe it'll even improve his chances with her."  
  
"I don't think so." He remarked dryly.  
  
"Even if it doesn't," she continued. "He will forgive you eventually. You're his best friend."  
  
Sirius smiled. Somehow, with these few words, Elsa had managed to make him feel better than he had all day. "It's good I have you guys around." He remarked. "I need someone around once in a while to prove to me that even I do things wrong. And to pull me out of the traps I make for myself."  
  
Elsa, Danielle, Peter, and Remus' jaws all dropped.  
  
"Sirius Black? Admitting he's wrong?" choked out Danielle.  
  
"I didn't know such a thing was possible," said Remus.  
  
"Well, I did." Announced Elsa, getting up from the table. She threw Sirius a smile and left. He stared after her, his mouth open.  
  
"What?" he asked Danielle, Remus, and Peter, who were all sniggering.  
  
"Nothing." Said Peter, trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Lets get to History of Magic." Said Danielle.  
  
AN: YES YES YES!!!! Another (I think the longest) chapter! Hahahah.thanx 2 reviewers! I luv u! more coming soon. Review if you like!  
  
Author Apology: Ruth3 and United Losers of America..I honestly thought I would have room for u in my story but have realized I will not. I am v. SORRY~!  
  
Thanks to: Senna2, Ruth3,  
  
Legolas' Girl,  
  
Shayley Rain,  
  
Tears4sirius08,  
  
Algoechen (u always review! Yay!)  
  
Trapped in Icy Flame  
  
I LUV U ALL! 


	7. Several Secrets Revealed

Monday:  
  
*(Breakfast) History of Magic *(Lunch) Divination Charms *(Dinner)  
  
Tuesday:  
  
*(Breakfast) Care of Magical Creatures *(Lunch) Transfiguration Muggle Studies *(Dinner)  
  
Wednesday:  
  
(Breakfast), Potions, Divination, (Lunch), Free Period, (Dinner), Astronomy  
  
Thursday:  
  
(Breakfast), History of Magic, (Lunch), Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, (Dinner)  
  
Friday:  
  
(Breakfast), Charms, (Lunch), Transfiguration, Potions, (Dinner),  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Peter as the walked down the hallway, inspecting his schedule. "Binns and Trelawny in one day!"  
  
"And you're excited about this?" asked Danielle incredulously as she came up beside the three Marauders.  
  
"More time to sleep." He said simply.  
  
"Do you guys ever pay attention in class?" She inquired.  
  
"I do. However, my lovely mates," He gestured to Peter and Sirius. "Never." He looked over to Sirius, surprised that he had not yet received a witty retort, and saw that his friend was gazing off into space.  
  
"They'll get over it, Black, if that's what you're worried about." Danielle said kindly. When he didn't respond, she grinned wickedly at Remus. "I see he's already put Lily and James out of his head with thoughts of Elsa."  
  
"What? Elsa? Is she here?" Sirius looked around wildly as his friends laughed. "Oh, bloody hell! Shut up, you three!"  
  
"I see what you mean." Remarked Remus. He turned to Danielle. "Shall we go to the world of boredom, Miss McKinnon?" He asked, offering his arm to her.  
  
"Yes, we shall." She took his arm and the walked together into the History of Magic classroom.  
  
Lily was sitting at a seat farthest from the door, staring moodily at the front of the room. Elsa was at her side, whispering quickly in her ear, Lily appeared to be ignoring her. James was sitting several seats behind her, face unemotional.  
  
"Looks like we got our work cut out for us," muttered Remus. Danielle nodded and they separated, each going to their own friends.  
  
"How are you doing Lily?" She asked cautiously, setting herself at the desk next to her.  
  
"Well, let's see," the red head said acidly, turning to glare at her two best friends with her brilliant green eyes. "I have been dosed with a potion over breakfast, fallen in love and kissed with my worst enemy, humiliated myself in front of the entire school, not to mention having my friends conspire with the Marauders all in one morning. How do you think I am doing?"  
  
"Lily." Said Elsa firmly. "Listen, Sirius didn't know this would happen.He was just trying to get you two to finally get along. You've been fighting for ages. He knows he's been stupid, do you think he is glad he made James practically hate him? I know you're furious, I would be too, but we didn't do this."  
  
"I know! But It's just not fair! It's like..Oh, I don't know, Danielle being enchanted to loved Remus, it's just wrong!"  
  
Danielle blushed.  
  
"She doesn't need to be enchanted." Elsa muttered.  
  
"ME? What about you and Sirius?" snapped Danielle.  
  
Lily interrupted them. "You guys like Sirius and Remus?" She asked, astounded.  
  
"Possibly." whispered Elsa.  
  
"Maybe." said Danielle  
  
"It wouldn't be in the farthest reaches of the imagination, right?" Lily finished. Both girls nodded faintly, and looked away.  
  
"Oh, God." Lily whispered to herself. "Life used to be so much simpler."  
  
Behind her, James was thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
James sat in bed that night, ignoring the snores of his dorm mates. Why couldn't Sirius have just left the affair alone? Now he had surely lost any chance he would ever have with Lily! Not to mention he had been made to look like a fool when Lily had come back in, clearly not in love with him. But that wasn't important, really. He really liked Lily, liked the way she brushed her hair out of her face, liked the way she worked so hard at her school work, liked the way she seemed to always know what to do. He liked the way he put her soul into everything she did. In fact, maybe, just maybe he even loved Lily Evans, for a reason he couldn't understand. She was different from all the other girls, he cared about her. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant her not being for him. I cannot believe I just thought that! He chided himself. Maybe you're even growing up a little.He thought for a moment. I'll forgive Sirius, I guess, but now is just the time to get Lily to talk to me again.  
  
Lily let out a frustrated cry as she paced the dormitory. I DO NOT LIKE HIM! She told herself again and again. She couldn't get Potter out of her head, and it was scaring her. She couldn't stop thinking about how perfect the kiss had been, how happy she had been loving him. Truth be told, she wanted to feel like that again. It's just an after effect of the potion. That had to be it! She couldn't like or maybe even love him. But in her heart she knew she was just making excuses. Even without a Love Potion, she was falling for James Harold Potter.  
  
AN: Thanx 2 me reviewers.sorry this chapter doesn't get much of anywhere. I've got a really good idea for the next one. Oh! And I am changing the summery, because my goal for this story has changed! Hehe ( I have great plans).sorry I can't make anyone into characters! School is starting on Friday (aug.22) so chapter updates will be lots slower, should I continue? If so, how much longer? THANX!!!!!! 


	8. Quidditch and Confrontations

Chapter 9 Quidditch and Confrontaitions  
  
The week passed by. Lily kept up the appearance of hating James, James eventually forgave Sirius, and Sirius vowed never to meddle in his friends' romance lives ever again. On the last day of September, he put up a magical banners that hovered over Remus and Danielle's heads for a day that read: REMUS LUPIN and DANIELLE MCKINNON: MADE FOR EACHOTHER? OR DOES IT JUST LOOK THAT WAY TO EVERYONE ELSE BUT THEMSELVES? Needless to say, most of the looks Sirius received in those first days of school from his friends weren't very pleasant.  
  
October came in, bringing heavy rains that swamped the castle grounds. Quidditch season quickly came, and the Gryffindor team needed a new Chaser and Keeper. James had played the chasing position for 4 years, but now, elected Captain, he decided to put his seeking talent to the test. The team comprised of:  
  
Captain James Potter- Chaser Elliot Laurence- Chaser Fredric Bell- Chaser Matthew Spinnet- Beater Sirius Black- Beater  
  
The Gryffindors had had and all-male team for 13 years running, and when James put up flyers for the try-outs, he had expected that trend to continue.  
  
He was very wrong.  
  
A clear but, muddy day greeted those out on the Quidditch Field, on Saturday the 18th for tryouts at 9 in the morning. A group of surly looking boys stood in a line while James looked them over. Not a promising one in the group! He sighed and was about to bark some instructions at them when he spotted two figures in matching midnight blue cloaks approaching the field. He could tell they were girls from a distance, and would have guessed they were part of his fan club, if not for the fact that they both carried brooms.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
The girls took off their hoods, revealing black and red hair. "Lily, Elsa? What are you doing here? Go back to the common room, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"We aren't here to fawn all over you, if that's what you think." Elsa snapped. Sirius sniggered.  
  
"It's not a crime for girls to play Quidditch is it?" Lily asked. Sirius sniggered harder.  
  
"You are here, to, to, to try out?" He stammered, laughing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well it's just that, well, I think that you, well, might not want to risk."  
  
"Risk what? Beating the rest of these fools?" The boys in line glared at them.  
  
"That's enough!" James put in, ending the debate. "You can try out, if want." He told Lily and Elsa. "But you better be able to keep up."  
  
By then end of the try-outs, Lily and Elsa had proved that they could not only keep up, but fly circles around the others. Lily had to be the fastest goal scorer James had ever seen, and Elsa was a superb Keeper.  
  
"Did we keep up well enough?" Elsa asked Sirius when they touched back down.  
  
There was no question about whether or not Elsa and Lily's names would be on the bulletin board the next morning.  
  
"Why didn't you ever say how good you were before?" James wanted to know, as he ran to fall in step with Lily on their way back up to the castle.  
  
"I didn't want to fatten my head up so much that my broomstick wouldn't hold me up when I tried out." She replied, looking strait ahead.  
  
James winced, remembering the incedent with Snape the year before. "Listen- Lily, I, I want to say I'm sorry about that.I was just a little full of myself before, I..." He stopped, seeing the odd look she was giving him. Lily raised a disbeliving eyebrow.  
  
"Potter, you never fail to amaze me. One moment you're strutting about, a womanizing jerk, the next you're stumbling over words, admitting you were wrong, apologizing, and calling me by my proper name!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I called you your name before..when you were, ah, under the influences of- ah,"  
  
"If you are refering to the period of time that I atempting to wipe permanently from my mind, than that does not count."  
  
"Why not?" James inquired.  
  
"Because I did not know what I was doing, and therefore did not have the sense to slap you for taking that liberty." Lily replied, meaningly not looking at him and walking slightly faaster.  
  
"Then why didn't you slap me just now? You said that event didn't change your feelings toward me!" James said, his voice rising a little. She turned to face him, her emerald eyes bearing into his. "Oh James! How could an event like that such one not change a person if they could remember it? OF COURSE it changed my feelings! How thick are you?" She said quietly, her voice firm.  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" he asked her, lowering his tones to match her own. Lily's heart began to pump rather quickly.  
  
"No, its not." She said, almost inaudibly. They stared at each other for several long moments, before Lily looked away. "I'd better be going." She muttered, and hurried up the castle steps.  
  
"Hey! Lily!" She paused at the door, and looked back slightly.  
  
"You called be my real name." James said and he couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a smile play across her face. 


	9. Marlene, Jarveys, and an Itsy Bitsy Prob...

October swept in with a vengeance bringing the worst fall anyone could remember. Wind, rain, hail, thunder, lightning, snow, and just about any other weather you could think of. It was so bad that all outdoor classes had to he moved inside, and the Great Hall had to be Transfigured for Quidditch use. Far too quickly, Halloween came. Lily was sitting with Elsa, Danielle, and the Maradauders at the feast on that blustery Friday night, working her way through a small cube of peach ice cream when the Sirius spoke up. "Where's old man Toothpick?"  
  
They all looked up at the table and sure enough, the old, fat, droning, (and practically illiterate) Professor Toompick was missing. No one really knew where the extremely inappropriate nickname had come from, but it had stuck.  
  
"I dunno.he never usually misses a feast. Fat old bore." muttered Elsa, clearly not interested. She reached for a treacle tart, and Sirius eagerly served one for her. She gave him a small smile.  
  
Meanwhile, Danielle's eyes were sweeping the staff table. Suddenly a look of dawning came over her face. "Marlene!" she breathed.  
  
"What?" asked Remus.  
  
BOOM  
  
The Great Hall doors burst open and in swept a figure in billowing purple/gray silk dress robes covered with a hooded blue traveling cloak. Tall and regal, the woman looked about 25. She had brown hair with golden touches, and mysterious hazel eyes. Atop her shoulders perched two animals that looked like and overgrown ferrets.  
  
She strode purposely toward the High Table, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Ah, Professor McKinnon! So glad you arrived in time."  
  
Everyone in the hall was either staring at the woman, Dumbledore, or Danielle. The headmaster looked then out at all the confused faces, and smiled. "Teachers and Students of Hogwarts. Due to unfortunate circumstances, Professor Toothpi- I mean Toompick has retired. However, I am immensely pleased to introduce his replacement, Professor Marlene Ivy McKinnon! Professor.would you like to say a few words?"  
  
Just then, much to the shock of students, one of the ferrets opened its mouth and said, "Little pigs stuffing their faces!"  
  
"Ugly little pigs!" exclaimed the other ferret.  
  
"UGLY LITTLE PIGS!!!" they both cried. Professor McKinnon gave an exasperated cry and grabbed both of the animals and held them tightly.  
  
"Shut up!" she commanded. "Be good or I'm setting you free. I only brought you for Danielle!"  
  
Both the small little animals, who had been blinking rather stupidly during the lecture, perked up at the name. They swiveled around as though looking for something. Seemingly spotting it, they took off in the direction of the Gryffindor table. They both pounced eagerly on the very taken aback girl, who then beamed with pleasure and hugged them tightly.  
  
"Rufus! Marigold!" she cried.  
  
"Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!" they chanted, playing in her hair.  
  
Everybody was very confused. "Uh.Danielle?" Sirius asked tentatively. "What are those things?"  
  
The ferrets stopped chanting for a moment. "You are UGLY." They went beck to their chanting.  
  
Remus chuckled. "They're Jarveys. A ferret like animal with the ability to speak in short, uneducated sentences. Usually insults unless they (rarely) like someone. Then it will only be compliments."  
  
He carefully picked of the Jarveys off Danielle's shoulder and scratched the place between it's ears. "Hello, there. You're awful smart."  
  
The Jarvey grinned. "I like you." It curled up on his shoulder and went to sleep. The whole table laughed, while most of the other occupants of the Hall were still very much in the dark.  
  
"It's just not fair." Said a voice behind them. "I've spent three years trying to get them to like me, but I'm still their favorite person to taunt. I got on their bad side, with Jarveys, its all about first impressions."  
  
Danielle jumped up and hugged Marlene tightly. "I'm so glad you're teaching! I wondered what you were hinting about in your letters."  
  
"I wouldn't miss a chance to teach my favorite cousin. When Dumbledore asked me if I wanted the job, I left as soon as I could." Marlene turned to Elsa, "Gideon and Fabian told me to say hello to their sister."  
  
"You've seen them lately?" Elsa asked eagerly.  
  
"Last night on the Night Bus. They were headed towards your parent's place I believe."  
  
She addressed the Hall. "I am terribly sorry about the disturbance with my animals. Please continue with your feast." The room slowly was filled with talk once again. Marlene lowered her voice. "So, Danielle, want to introduce me to your friends."  
  
Danielle grinned. "Well you know Elsa obviously, the beauty with the red hair is Lily." (At this comment Lily scoffed) and these um- well- interesting boys are James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." "It's very nice to meet all of you," said Marlene, a smile cracked over her face. "You must be at least as crazy as my cousin, to be friends with her.  
  
Lily and Elsa laughed. "Compared to us.Danielle is the most regular person in the world."  
  
The new professor smiled. "We shall see. I look forward to class with the Gyffindors tomorrow! Danielle.can you take care of these," she gestured to the Jarveys, "from now on? I daresay they will listen to you."  
  
"Sure!" She hugged Marlene again. "See you tomorrow!" Professor turned and walked back to the Staff Table.  
  
"Well," said Peter as they watched her go. "That was educational."  
  
"Whadda you mean Wormtail?" asked James.  
  
"I learned about the habits, entrapment, and befriending of Jarveys just by sitting here." ************************************* On their way back, the group decided to take a less direct route back to Gryffindor Tower, for the purpose of avoiding the crowds so they could chat. They were walking past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, on the 7th floor. Lily was (for some reason) extremely tired, and looked down at her watch before realizing it wasn't there. The others were walking slowly still discussing (and petting) the Jarveys, so se doubled back and saw it lying on the floor, the clasp broken. She sighed and put it in her pocket.  
  
*I really want to sleep, find a place to lie down, a place with soft pillows.* She thought wistfully. On her way to catch up, she noticed a door in the wall. One she was sure hadn't been there before. It was midnight blue, with a large moon on it.  
  
"Hey guys!" she called. "Come here, this door, where does it go?"  
  
James came up beside her and she shivered at his nearness. "Never seen it before!" He mused.  
  
"Me neither." They all chorused.  
  
"Oh well," said Remus, turning to leave.  
  
"COME ON!!! Moony! Where's your sense of Marauder adventure?"the expression on Sirius's face was much like that of a small child being deprived of a sweet.  
  
"Fine." Remus said, "But lets keep this quick."  
  
The seven of them walked toward the Door and Elsa opened it. Inside was a room with deep purple walls, golden stars twinkling on the ceiling and a big comfy bed with lots of huge pillows. They all stared at it and went in, letting the door snap behind them. Finally Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"Well, this room could be used for some interesting purposes.couldn't it?" He said, raising his eyebrows at Elsa, who blushed and elbowed him.  
  
"I wish the walls were blue," commented Danielle. "It would be prettier." Much to her shock, the walls were suddenly a majestic sapphire. They all stared. Then suddenly, Lily said spoke.  
  
"I wish there were some carpets in here." And carpets there were. The Marauders were now looking as though Christmas had come early. Soon the room was filled with odd objects they had wished there.  
  
"We should call this," James paused, "The Room of Requirement." They all grinned. Lily yawned.  
  
"Its wonderful. But can we go now? I'm really tiered!" The Marauders and girls reluctantly agreed, but made a pact to come back the next day. They made their way back to the door and Sirius made to open it; it didn't budge.  
  
"Open!" Nothing.  
  
"Open! OPEN!!!" He yelled and smacked the door with his wand. Still nothing. They all looked at each other in horror, they were locked together in the Room of Requirement. The question was how? Or more importantly, why?  
  
AN: PLEASE READ FOLLOWING: All done! And more coming as soon as I can manage it...sorry about the HUGE delay, my computer broke. It got fixed. It broke again. I GOT MY OWN COMPUTER!!! The wonderful FF.net did not accept my programming. So that's what caused tis madness  
  
If this posts rightly I PROMISE another chappie soon.. I will give more explanations about our fave groups v. unlikley situation soon. THANKYOU FOR THE REVEIWS!!!  
  
Things to look forward in future chappies:  
  
1. A little TOO much fire whisky/sugar/butterbeer for the Marauders (hehe)  
  
2. (possibly) drunken confessions  
  
3. CHISTMAS TIME IS COMING!!!! And the boys have a very nice gift for the girls.  
  
4. Formation of the Marauders' (sort of) female rivals/counterparts.the Muses! (you'll get it later)  
  
I'm changing the rating t PG-13...hope that's okay with u.if its not.oh well.  
  
Oh, and Jarveys are not my creation.the are in JKR's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. R AND R!!!! much love, keli  
  
Ps. I choose to keep this story Voldemort free for the reason that I COMPLETELY suck at writing action..he may occur in dreams/newspapers/conversations ect. In the future though.  
  
LAST THING I PROMISE: (I do disclaimers every once in a while.not every chapter) I do not own any aspect of JK Rowling's very wonderful works. Danielle, Elsa and the plot are my own! 


	10. The Effects of Firewhisky

AN: now my pretties: this chapter took me good and long as I didn't know what I wanted to do with it right away.also, I am a slow typer and haven't had much time to work on it, what with school and all that. BUT without further ado, next chapter:  
  
"Oh my god." Said Danielle, plopping herself down on the beautiful bed. It had been an hour, and they were still locked in the newly dubbed "Room of Requirement."  
  
"Oh my god." Said Lily, sitting down next to Danielle.  
  
"Oh m-" Began Elsa, but Sirius interrupted her.  
  
"I KNOW! You were going to say 'Oh my god!'" He announced, looking extremely smug.  
  
All of the occupants just stared at him, thinking the exact same thing.  
  
OH MY GOD.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ok.lets go over the list again." Said Lily. "Alohamora Charm?" The group had been sitting in couches four hours, trying to think of a way to get out.  
  
"Tried it." Remus replied.  
  
"Attempting to explode the door using every spell we could think of?"  
  
"None of the spells were powerful enough."  
  
"Wishing for a key to the door back to the main school?"  
  
"There was no lock." He replied dully.  
  
"Wishing for a lock?" She said.  
  
"Didn't work."  
  
"Wishing for a window or door out?"  
  
"They appeared, but lead into the wall, which didn't go anywhere."  
  
"Throwing Sirius and Peter at the door so they wouldn't make any more stupid suggestions?"  
  
"100% Ineffective."  
  
Sirius chose this moment to speak up. "I don't remember that." He said, rubbing a large bump on his head.  
  
"Hey, me neither." Peter remarked.  
  
"GOOD!" Everyone else yelled.  
  
"Back to the list.using magnified voice charms to yell as loud as possible."  
  
"No one has come yet, have they?"  
  
"Ugh!" Cried Lily, "Every force in the magical and natural world must be working against us! I think someone.or something is working to keep us locked in here! But who would do that?"  
  
"Peeves," replied James dully.  
  
"But Peeves doesn't have that kind of magic."  
  
"He wouldn't need it." Said Peter suddenly.  
  
Lily looked at him questioningly. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because," Peter plodded on. "Lily got us into this room by wishing us here. If Peeves saw us enter the room, couldn't he just as easily wish us locked in here? And wish that ways that we tried to get out would all be unsuccessful?"  
  
They all stared at him. Peter didn't usually make thoughtful comments like that. Finally Sirius spoke up. "I think you might be right Pete."  
  
"Yeah," said Remus.  
  
"WHICH MEANS WE ARE STUCK THIS ROOM UNTIL SOMEONE FIGURES OUT WE ARE HERE?" Lily said, growing more horrified with each word.  
  
"Looks like it." Said James unhelpfully.  
  
"Well! This is just grand!" Said Danielle. "We might as well all get drunk as hell! I would do as much good getting us out!" She stopped, looking terrified. "Oh no- I was just kidding!"  
  
But the Marauders were all wearing identical grins.  
  
"No, it was just a sarcastic comment-I."  
  
"Ms. McKinnon here has a good idea, Padfoot." Said James, cackling.  
  
"I agree Prongsie-Boy! No teachers, prefects that can't tell anyone, (he glanced at Remus and Lily) a room that will provide whatever you want. I say lets have some fun!"  
  
"OH NO! YOU BOYS ARE NOT GETTING DRUNK, NOT WITH US HERE. YOU'LL MAUL US!" Screamed Elsa.  
  
"Oh come on Prewitt! You'll be begging for me to 'maul' you after a few drinks!" Said Sirius evilly. He looked up at the ceiling "Um.room? We'd like eight bottles of Odegon's Old Firewhisky, 4 crates of Chocolate Frogs, and one crate of butterbeers, please!"  
  
A table appeared in the center of the room along with his requests.  
  
"YES!" James exclaimed, and the boys were there in an instant.  
  
"I'm not putting up with this!" Lily said angrily, Elsa and Danielle agreed. "Room, could you please provide us with an ajoining room that has three beds, pajamas, and toothbrushes, please? Oh and sound proof walls please."  
  
A door immediately was on the far side of the room, the girls walked toward it.  
  
"Come on! Have a little fun!" Sirius called. They just ignored him. "Oh well, more for us!" He said merrily. He uncorked the first Firewhisky, and four shot glasses appeared. He poured some for each of them. "This boys," said Remus, taking one. "Is for the Marauders, long may we reign!"  
  
"Cheers!" They all chorused, and downed the first shot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, in the girl's room, the three young women had fallen fast asleep.  
  
BANG! A drunken figure staggered into the extension, laughing like mad.  
  
"Elsa, Honnnneeeeyyyyyy"  
  
The was no answer, the girl with dark locks shifted in her sleep slightly.  
  
"COME on! We need to get married....you can be Mrs.-Mrs.-ahh.PADFOOT! MRS. PADFOOT!" Sirius sung.  
  
"What are you doing?" The girl muttered. In the other beds in the room, Lily and Danielle were making similar protests at being awoken.  
  
"Oh.come on, baby! Be nice to your fiancé!"  
  
Elsa sat up, her hair tousled from sleep, and looked Sirius disbelievingly.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
At this point, Sirius attempted to wink at her but failed, blinking stupidly, while he tried to close one eye and not the other. He gave up, and started laughing again. Then pulled a very bad imitation of a sober expression  
  
"Serious Sirius." He announced, then burst into hysterical gales once again.  
  
"Are you high AND drunk, Black?" Elsa cried.  
  
"Nooooooo..."Sirus said sloppily. "Come on.baby. Give us a kissy!" Elsa looked revolted. Lily and Danielle were now both sitting up in bed, both looking extremely cross.  
  
BANG.  
  
The door crashed open once again. In staggered James, Remus, and Peter, arms draped over one another, clutching various beverages and singing a wedding march very badly.  
  
"Time for the wedding!"  
  
"OOHHHH! I'm best man!" cried Remus.  
  
"No fair!" protested James. "Then I get to be at you and Danielle's!"  
  
"And I get to be at you and Lilyyyyyy's, Jamesie-Prongsie-Playboy-Antler- Boy!" Sirius chorused. They all laughed but for James, who looked insulted.  
  
"SHUT UP you stupid dog!" He shot back.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sirius laughed, not realizing the joke was on him. "Stupid dog! HA! That's funny.....WAIT ONE MOME-"  
  
Lily, now fully awake, had had enough. "Shut up! All of you, you're incredibly drunk and not to mention stupid right now! SIT DOWN!"  
  
The Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter sat. sat, Lily, who had been about to give a screaming lecture, was suddenly struck with an idea.  
  
"Elsa, Danielle! Come here," she waved over her two best friends. "I have heard that a drunk will tell you anything, if you're persuasive enough, want to give it a try?" She whispered.  
  
The girls split into grins so reminiscent of the Marauders, that Lily was frightened for a moment. As they turned to face their victims, who were sniggering foolishly in the corner, Elsa whispered,  
  
"Operation Blackmail in progress."  
  
AN: that's a wrap! Thanxies for reviewing!!!! Love u all!!!! Next one come as soon as I get it done..which isn't very predictable but hey.  
  
Survey: (results may or may not be used) Should I..  
  
keep slowly/quickly writing this story until everyone eventually gets tierd of the plot eventually  
  
finish up in 3-5 chapters and start my new story which begins with a reunion of the Marauders and co. (they split up after Hogwarts) and ends with Lily and James's wedding.  
  
c)Write something completely different  
  
After finishing, devot all energy to From Both Sides: Thoughts of the Marauders..(coming soon, in pre-writing stage)  
  
NEVER WRITE AGAIN, your creations are painful to read  
  
-merci beaucoup 


End file.
